When we dance
by elly32
Summary: Snickers romance with some GSR angst! My first songfic ever! Please read & review!


_A.N. Hi everyone!!!!! Here is my first Snickers fiction and my first song-fic ever!!!!! So please no flames;)_

_The lyrics I'm using are from " When we dance" by Sting!_

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI nor " When we dance"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If he loved you_

_Like I love you_

_I would walk away in shame_

_I'd move town_

_I'd change my name_

" So how was it?" Nick asked hoping that she would refuse to answer, he really didn't need another heartbreak right now. But he just had to ask, like a good friend he was.

Sara smiled and reached for her coffee. She was rather secretive person but Nick's been one of her closes friend ever, she could tell him about anything without feeling awkward about it.

" It was great! We went to that small restaurant and talked for hours!" she was so happy

Nick sighted. He knew it was inevitable, she had come to Vegas for him after all but sill it hurt like hell.

" Glad to hear, I'm happy for you Sar" he smiled at her " You deserve the best"

_' So what if it will break my heart in process, as long as you're happy. Even if it's he who make you feel like that instead of me. I'll manage'_

" Thanks Nicky! " she tapped his hand " Now let's go! They are probably waiting for us"

She made her way toward the doors with Nick slowly following behind.

"As long as you're happy" he whispered

_When he watches you_

_When he counts to buy your soul_

_On your hand his golden rings_

_Like he owns a bird that sings_

Nick was sitting with Warrick and Catherine at their usual breakfast table at "Lucky's", but his attention was elsewhere. He kept his eyes on couple standing outside the bar near the car. It's been his obsession since their first date. He just had to know if she's happy with him. He watched Grissom talking to her, kissing her cheek, he saw Sara smiling at him.

" Nick, man you with us?" Warrick joked

" Sure I am" Nick flashed them his wide smile but flinching inside.

He could feel something in the air. Sara's smile wasn't as beaming as before, he seemed to be more and more sad and diminished with every passing day, and he didn't like it at all.

_He won't love you_

_Like I love you_

_He won't care for you this way_

_He'll mistreat you if you stay_

The phone was ringing stubbornly. Nick groaned and reached for offending device.

" It's better be something important or I'm going to shot somebody" he mumbled seeing that it was 3 a.m.

He could hear a small sob in the receiver and after a quick glance at the caller ID he was up immediately

" Sara, is that you? Come on say something!"

" Nicky..." her voice sounded so broken so fragile that it made his heart clenched

" What happened? Sara why are you crying? Come on baby, tell me" he was so frighten that he didn't even notice how he called her

" Gill, he..." more sobs " he's seeing someone else"

_'That bloody bastard!!!!!!'_ Nick grabbed his shoes

" I'll be at your place in 10 minutes"

" Nicky..."

" Make it 5" he decided

_When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings_

_When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings_

" Nicky you know I can't dance!" Sara was trying to make him sit but he stubbornly stood by her chair handing his hand out.

" It's all right I'll teach you!" he smiled his best grin while pleading with his eyes

" OK, but I don't wanna hear any complaints! I'm warning you" her stern words weren't able to hide a gleam in her eyes or light blush on her face.

" What should complain about?! I'll be dancing with the most beautiful woman in Vegas" he replied wrapping his arms around her

" Tease" she answered but her blush depended

It's been almost month since that memorable night.

She could still remember how he had looked running from his car toward her, his clothes wrinkled, his hair messed. He had gathered her in his arms and let her cry, curse and babbling and when she had finished he had soothed her, cradling her to his body and stroking her hairs.

He hadn't left her side. He'd been there for her when she'd finished her affair with Grissom and made sure that she wouldn't have come back to her old shell again.

It'd started with Chinese delivered at her doors with couple of rented movies and that unmistakable smile of his, then moved to home-made dinners and finally they went outside to find themselves dancing in the middle of the restaurant.

Sara burrowed her face in his shirt.

_' Dancing is fun'_ she decided breathing his scent

_Come and live with me_

_We'll have children of our own_

_I would love you more than life_

_If you'll come and be my wife_

_I'm gonna love you more than life_

_If you will only be my wife_

It was gorgeous ring with small diamond sparkling in the middle of silver band.

Nick had bought it six months ago, right after his first date with Sara. He had known, after their dance together that he would spent the rest of his life with her.

They relationship grown stronger with each day and each night and now after seven months he couldn't imagine living without her. She became his life and he was sure that she felt the same.

Nick closed small black box and put it into his pocket.

Tonight was THE NIGHT!

_I'm gonna love you more than life_

_If you will only be my wife_

_I'm gonna love you night and day_

_I'm gonna try in every way_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Please tell me if that makes any sense at all...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
